The present invention relates generally to tracks for tracked vehicles and more particularly to a grouser system for increasing the traction of a tracked vehicle.
It is known to provide tracked military vehicles (such as tanks and earth moving vehicles) with grousers to increase traction. However, such grousers are conventionally provided as separate elements that have to be individually connected to the track. Connecting individual grousers to a track and individually removing the grousers are time consuming procedures. Moreover, the known grousers generally cannot be safely used in a combat situation, where the vehicle operator cannot leave the armored compartment of the military vehicle without being exposed to hostile fire.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a military tracked vehicle with grousers that can be conveniently extended and retracted from within the armored operator's compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,488 to Svensson discloses a vehicle for use in forestry. The vehicle has a rubber track which is driven by teeth which extend radially outwardly from a wheel. Extendable grousers are held within the teeth. When the grousers are extended, they pass through gaps defined within the track. The grousers are pushed radially outwardly through the teeth by a pressure ring actuated by a remotely controlled hydraulic cylinder. Svensson's pressure ring system is complicated and would be uneconomical to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an economical tracked vehicle with grousers that can be reliably extended and retracted.